ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of canceled and scrapped On The Way ideas
This is a list of ideas of the On The Way franchise the were scrapped and cancelled, mostly due to not having any idea what the plots would be about. Main series This idea was scrapped after ever since I'd created Gunner became my new idea for an animated Columbia Pictures series for Fox. On The Way is an American animated sitcom created by Xavier Mosley for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The series is the second animated television series produced by Columbia that aired on Fox; with The Critic being the first. The series debuted on Fox on December 6, 2020, with a Christmas special, until ending with its ninth season on May 13, 2029; with 188 episodes. On The Way is a joint production by Smashup Productions and Columbia Television and syndicated by Columbia Television Distribution. Throughout the course of the series' run, a feature film, The On The Way Movie, was released in theaters worldwide on June 9, 2028. Three months later, a video game was released on October 10. An app game entitled App-venture, was released on June 8, 2033; four years after the show's conclusion. Premise Characters The series follows The Boys, accompanied by the Girls, on adventures and life-facing problems living in Corpus Christi. Lawrence Walters is the inventor and tinkerer of the Boys and serves as his friends' voice of reason. His friends are Jake Miller, a music obsessed teen with knowledge from various pop culture; Gillan Karen, Jake's best friend with an imaginative personality; his girlfriend Flo Richard, who is obsessed in overeating and has a dullard personality; and Sherrie MacLayne, a student/slacker of Flower Bluff High, Jake's enemy, and daughter of Todd MacLayne. The series' other characters consist of Chalmer Phil, Flower Bluff High's principal and guidance counselor; Edna Benton, the vice-principal and teacher of Flower Bluff High; James Quarternuise (voiced by Brian Doyle-Murray), the superintendent of Flower Bluff High. Setting On The Way takes place in a fictional Corpus Christi, Texas. Mosley's Corpus makes it different from the real Corpus. As the stores, shops, movies, shows and video games are given parodied names to avoid paying for product placement and copyright issues. For example: Stripes cornerstore to Lines convenient store, The Simpsons to The Sampsons and Back to the Future to Into the Past. In addition, toys and video game franchises are given parodied names as well, like Lego to BrickCo as well as various video games such as Portal to Teleporter ''and StarCraft to Space Quest. Development Creator Xavier Mosley had previously planned to have it come after two live-action films and one television specials, it was time to go with full-on animation. The reason is that Mosley thought that the actors will age, so he decided to end the live-action franchise with doing the prequel. Music Alf Clausen, former composer of ''The Simpsons, composed the opening theme. Ron Jones, composer of Family Guy, composes the series. Walter Murphy, also for Family Guy, pitches in when Jones is unavailable. Animation The series' animation was first provided by Toon Boom Harmony, until the second season with the animation being done by Bento Box, known for animating Fox's other series Bob's Burgers. Lucasfilm's visual effects company Industrial Light & Magic provides vehicle animation in most episodes. In the sixth season's episode, "Twenty Minutes in the Multiverse", AKOM; Rough Draft Studios; Keep Me Posted; and Saerom Animation provide additional animation for the multiverses in the episode. Hallmarks Opening sequence The opening sequence the camera pulls up in the clouds and pans down to various locations in Corpus Christi. The opening music is composed by The Simpsons composer Alf Clausen. Other media Music Music featured in the series is put on the album On The Way: Songs To Dance To & Music To Listen To. Alf Clausen, Ron Jones, and Walter Murphy's composing for the series featured on the show is featured in the soundtrack, including the pop song "Best Buds Forever", performed by Xavier Mosley and Tucker Albrizzi. Film Columbia Pictures and Smashup Productions produce The On The Way Movie, an animated film that is set to release on June 9, 2028. The film will be directed by Rich Moore and written by writers Xavier Mosley, Jon Vitti, John Cohen, and The Simpsons veteran Mike Reiss. On The Way: The Ride On The Way: The Ride, a simulator ride is to be part of Columbia Attractions. In the ride, patrons ride in Lawrence's simulation ride. Xavier Mosley, Rowan Blanchard, Tucker Albrizzi and Ariel Winter reprise their roles, but Ty Burrell, Stephen Tobolowsky, Jenny Slate, Brian Doyle-Murray did not participate. Video games Two video games based on the show were made. Console game On The Way: The Game (2028), developed by Electronic Arts. In 2033, they released another EA-produced game, App-venture, a mobile game for iOS, Android, and other mobile devices for users. Home media The first season released on DVD on December 7, 2021, which was followed by seasons two through nine, although none of the seasons have gotten a release on Blu-ray. The last six seasons are only available on digital download. Feature film This idea was also scrapped for the same reason. The On The Way Movie is a 2028 American animated adventure comedy film based on the Fox television series On The Way. The film is directed by Rich Moore and stars the regular cast of Xavier Mosley, Isabela Moner, Tucker Albrizzi, Ariel Winter, Ty Burrell, Jenny Slate, Jacob Hopkins, Nicole Sullivan, and Danny Smith; with the exception of Stephen Tobolowsky. The cast is joined alongside Kate McKinnon and Seth MacFarlane. The film follows Lawrence, who gets ready to leave Corpus to go back to his hometown, but Jake and Gillan try to stop him from leaving. As he boards his bus, they stowaway, unfortunately at their surprise, they took the wrong bus to New York, where escapees Sylvia Marie and Jack Derrin lay low and get revenge on the Boys. The film premiered in Corpus Christi, Texas on May 19, 2028, and was released in the United States on June 9, by Columbia Pictures, distributed outside its production banner and produced by its debuting animation division. Plot The school year has ended at Flower Bluff High, and Sherrie plans her summer party at her house. At the Richard residence, it is the seventeenth birthday of Flo and the Boys and Sherrie are the only guests there. Her presents are Lawrence giving her a formula from a syringe that has her that same height as the Boys, Jake and Gillan giving her a novelty Blueyonder & Companion bag, and Sherrie giving her a DVD copy of Fifty Layers of Glaze. Later on, Lawrence packs his belongings for his return to Prescott, Arizona to reconcile his parents. He informs Jake and Gillan about his priority, in which leads them to become to distraught and convince him to stay, but he resists their attempts. The following month, Gillan, Jake, Flo, the MacLaynes and the high school attendants are out giving their goodbyes to Lawrence. After their goodbyes, his bus arrives. As he boards it, it departs. After the bus leaves, Jake and Gillan are missing from the group, as they, too, have boarded the bus and stowaway on their trip to Prescott. As the bus stops, Lawrence exits, so do Jake and Gillan, much to his surprise. They then discover that they have arrived in New York City. There, escapees Sylvia Marie and Jack Derrin have broken out of jail. Back in Corpus, Sherrie finds Flo sleeping the Boys' doorstep waiting for Jake and Gillan to come to the door, so she could ask them for some donuts. After a few attempts to come out, including name calling, Sherrie breaks open the door and she and Girls find the duo, only to find a recorded message that Gillan and Jake had stowed away on the bus that Lawrence had boarded to Prescott. Then, Flo's phone rings, and Lawrence is on the line. He explains that he and the duo had taken the bus to New York, as he forgot to say where he wanted to go to the bus driver, so he enlists the Girls to come to New York to bring them back. In Manhattan, the Boys walk around the city, with Lawrence leading the way with his watch, equipped with tracking mode that has given the Girls' coordinates. The criminals secretly follow their trail in order to and kill them. Later at night, the Girls spend the night to rest and continue in the morning. The next day, Lawrence wakes up to find the duo gone. He then finds them at the top of Rockefeller Center. Up there, they look through skyline binoculars searching down to spot the Girls if they come. He brings them down and is infuriated by their ditching, so he makes them promise to stay by his side, which they do. With the Girls, the back of Flo's head bleeps, revealing a tracking chip that was hidden inside of Flo's scrunchy. Sherrie contacts Lawrence about it, and explains that it was to be useful to find Flo one day if she was lost. He then explains that it will guide him and the others to them. Both of them continue driving to find the Boys. Overhearing the conversation, Sylvia and Jack follow the Girls instead, leading them straight to the Boys. Jake and Gillan prank Lawrence into taking a shortcut in the alley, which he declines, however both of them go in. After they do so, gunshots were heard, which makes Lawrence go in to find the laying bodies of his friends, which they both get up and have pranked him for fun. Lawrence then strangles Jake, then Gillan grabs Jake free from Lawrence's grasp. Lawrence is outraged for their ignorant behavior on the whole journey, and blames them for stowing away in the first place, which causes the trio to go their separate ways. After doing so, both Jake and Gillan get captured by Sylvia and Jack. The Girls find Lawrence, and the three learn from a call from Jake's phone that Sylvia and Jack are holding the duo for ransom, making Lawrence go back to save them. Jake and Gillan are being held hostage in a transit bus, stolen by the criminals. They stop at the Brooklyn Bridge to find Lawrence and the Girls. Sherrie holds a bag and approaches to gives it to them. As she does, she knocks Jack out with it, and pins Sylvia down to the floor to give Lawrence time to save the duo. The five teenager flee to the car, after Sherrie puts Sylvia unconscious in the process. However, Jack regains consciousness and goes after the five. Lawrence and Jake ride a moped that was hidden on the other side of the sports car. Jack then chases them down. After losing him, both of them ride up the steps of Guggenheim Museum and make a jump off the roof and plummet, but are saved by Gillan's grapple gun, which Jake had taken after the rescue. He and Lawrence are faced off with Jack, who prepares to shoot them, but is knocks unconscious again by Sherrie. In the aftermath, Sylvia and Jack are arrested by the NYPD, and the Boys reconcile and return home with Flo and Sherrie. Back in Corpus, Lawrence enters his lab, and goes through a gallery of memories shown on a hologram screen. He then feels guilty for his departure. He later boards his bus after saying goodbye to the people from before. Then another Lawrence steps out of his lab, who is the real Lawrence that had created a clone of himself with all the memories, except the trip to New York, to go back to Prescott rather than his original, so that he could stay in Corpus with his friends. Everyone cheers for Lawrence staying, then he shares a kiss from Flo. Sherrie invites everyone to her house for a celebration party. At the party, the students and adults party with a band on stage playing. It ends with Lawrence attempting to ride the crowd wave, but falls off the stage as eyes were closed hoping for a catch. Cast Production The film was originally to be the eighth film, but became the fourth film, as the Partners in Crime was supposed to be the sequel to Home Save Home in the Reel FX Animation Studios film series, and to have a sequel and two stand-alone sequels, but Home Save Home, Partners in Crime II, and the untitled films were scrapped. The film was also supposed to be the third in the series, until the live-action films were scrapped and the series came first, thus making this film the first in the series. Animation Rough Draft Studios does the film's animation. Creator Xavier Mosley originally wanted to have the film use animation by Mercury Filmworks, who provided animation for the first two films, including Toon Boom Harmony, animation provider on the series' first season. Music Christopher Lennertz was original chosen to compose the film's score. Instead, he was replaced by Hans Zimmer. In various scenes, actual music such as Jet's "Are You Gonna Be My Girl", The Turtles' "Happy Together", and Simple Minds' "Don't You (Forget About Me)" are used in the film. Release Columbia Pictures releases the film on June 9, 2028. The film is rated PG-13 for "irrelevant humor and suggestive content". Marketing Burger King was chosen to promote the film with commercials of Flo as a taste-tester for three Whoppers: the original Whopper, the Double Whopper, and the Whopper Jr., and Jake and Gillan annoy Sherrie, as she is eating. Jimmy Kimmel Live! features an episode with a segment focusing on Lawrence bringing Kimmel to his laboratory via teleporter to interview him, as a promotion to the film and celebration of the 10th anniversary. Hasbro releases a line of action figures of the five characters. Home media The film will released on Digital HD on September 12, 2028, and DVD, Blu-ray, and 4K Ultra HD on December 12, 2028. The DVD contains commentary from the creator and writers, three deleted scenes and galleries of concept art and character posters. The Blu-ray and 4K Ultra HD releases include six more deleted scenes and behind the scenes featurettes. Reception Critical reception Rotten Tomatoes gives the film an approval rating of 86% based on 127 reviews and an average rating of 8/10. The critical consensus reads: "The On The Way Movie ''takes on more heart and less laughs, makes several callbacks to the show, and is the most heartwarming." Metacritic scores the film of 74 out of 100, based on 30 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". CinemaScore grades the film an "A–" on an A+ to F scale. Live-action films '''They were meant to serve as the first and second entries to kickstart the franchise until I chose to make the animated series be the first instead.' First film On The Way'' is a 2018 American road comedy film directed by the Farrelly brothers and stars Thomas Barbusca, Grant Palmer, Jacob Hopkins, Larry David, Kate McKinnon and Seth MacFarlane. It follows three boys who go on a six day trip to get to a funeral, and get followed by a couple who try to kill them. The film is set for a release in theaters on June 8, 2018, produced by Lucasfilm Ltd. and Regency Enterprises and released in the United States by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, and internationally by Columbia Pictures. This makes the film Columbia's first film with Lucasfilm and first film with Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures since Bicentennial Man, including collaborating with Regency since its last film Aloha. The film then expanded into a franchise, starting with a television special, entitled On The Way: Lost in London, released on January 9, 2019; followed by a prequel to the film, On The Way: One Year Ago, released on May 1, 2020; an animated television series On The Way: The Animated Adventures, released on December 6, 2020, on Fox; an animated film, entitled On The Way: The Animated Movie, which is based on the animated series, and is the last film in the film series, released on June 9, 2028, ten years after of the first film; a video game titled On The Way: The Game released on October 10, 2028; and a mobile game On The Way: App-venture released on June 8, 2033. Plot Living in an closed down apartment, three boys named Lawrence Walters (Grant Palmer), Jake Miller (Thomas Barbusca) and Gillan Karen (Jacob Hopkins) get a letter from the elderly Melvin Mendaler (Larry David) saying that they are invited to a funeral of his late brother. They go to the man's home and the elder invites the Boys in. He gives them a box holding a chocolate cake and tells them to deliver it at the funeral in San Francisco, California. They head off to San Francisco on a handmade sidecar (that is made from a bicycle and a shopping cart attached together). Meanwhile in Los Angeles, a woman named Sylvia (Kate McKinnon), the spoiled and rich millionaire lives in a mansion and has a lover Jack (Seth MacFarlane), who has brought a box of illegal weapons for their trip to Washington, D.C. The boys arrive to their home for directions. After getting the directions to San Fransisco, the Boys leave and take the wrong box, which is the one with the weapons. Discovering the couple had their box switched when they had the one with the cake, they follow them. Later that night, they sleep at a rest stop, where they tell stories and look at the stars. The next day, they continue the trip. Jack and Sylvia drive after them and one of them start climbing out of the car and jump them, though, Gillan throws out a banana peel out and makes their car go off the road, foiling the plan they had. After several backfiring attempts following and trying to steal the box, they try a different plan: shooting them down. On the third day of their trip, the boys encounter a truck stop. While in there, they order a pie, in which later, it causes a food fight to occur. It stops at the end, where the Boys get their sidecar stolen. Disappointed, they continue the trip on foot. After walking for countless hours, they encounter an abandoned motorcycle. After driving non-stop for 19 hours, they run out of gas. Now, they start to hitchhike. A van stops and the driver takes them on their trip to Comic-Con in San Diego. After they arrive, they interrupt announcements in panels, attendances, etc. Some time later, the convention closes at night and the boys hide and wait until morning. The next morning, the Boys wake up, then came out from their hiding spots and get separated by many crowded people. The unexpected Sylvia and Jack arrive at the convention to kill the Boys. When the boys encounter them both and Sylvia with a gun, they split up and run. They go after Jake and Gillan and catch them in an empty panel. When Lawrence finds Gillan and Jake, he gets joined with them. Jake opens the box, revealing the weapons. Sylvia thanks them and then starts to shoot them, but the C.I.A. arrives, as well as Melvin, who explains that that the funeral was a ruse to arrest the couple and the cake had a tracking chip in it, and had followed the couple since the Boys brought it and accidentally swapped boxes. In the aftermath, Sylvia and Jack are arrested. After all the traveling and suffering they went to, they become irked and distraught all for nothing but to arrest two criminals. They leave on foot, but the C.I.A. retrieved their stolen sidecar and give it back to them. The Boys board their sidecar to the bus and depart back home. During the credits, post-credits scenes are shown when each actor is shown. Riding home at night, Gillan sings "99 Bottles of Milk on the Wall". Jake then joins in; in jail, Sylvia plans escaping with shovels. Jack retorts, "What shovels?", which makes Sylvia think of a new plan; the Boys look up and see Melvin in a helicopter. He gives a salute to them and they give one back. After the helicopter leaves, the Boys resume heading home. Cast * Grant Palmer as Lawrence J. Walters, the inventor and tinkerer of the Boys ** Sean Giambrone provides the voice of Lawrence * Jacob Hopkins as Gillan Karen, the member of the Boys ** Tucker Albrizzi provides the voice of Gillan * Thomas Barbusca as Jake Javier Miller, the founder of the Boys ** Xavier Mosley provides the voice of Jake * Kate McKinnon as Sylvia Marie, the main antagonist and criminal of North America * Seth MacFarlane as Jack Derrin, Sylvia's lover and former enemy spy * Larry David as Melvin Mendaler, secretly head of the C.I.A. who uses the Boys on the mission to arrest Sylvia and Jack * Stephen Tobolowsky as Chalmer Phil, a friend of the Boys and who is running the diner in the film Cameos include Rob Riggle, Owen Wilson, Josh Brolin and Jonah Hill as the C.I.A. agents; Liliana Mumy as the waitress who turns out to be a one of the C.I.A. agents; as well as The Simpsons show runners Matt Groening, James L. Brooks, Al Jean and David Silverman; and Star vs. the Forces of Evil creator Daron Nefcy. Production The movie is filmed in the actual Corpus Christi, Texas, as well as San Diego, California, while the diner sequence and the abandoned Castle Manor are filmed at Sony Pictures Studios. Hans Zimmer, John Debney and John Williams were previously picked for composing the score, but the job was given to Henry Jackman. The film's animation sequences are provided by Mercury Filmworks. Sean Ryan Fox was originally cast to be Gillan, however was then recast by Jacob Hopkins. Mosley decided to have himself, Giambrone and Albrizzi lip-sync the the dialogue of the actors playing the Boys. Release Release date The film is set to release on June 8, 2018 in North America, while releasing in other countries on May 18 and July 20. Marketing M&M's, Pop Tarts and Uber promote the film on television. The Boys appear on DVD covers with a white background and standing with another character from a different Columbia film, either live-action films in their live-action variants or animated films in their animated variants. Home media After the film's release in theaters, it will release on Digital HD on September 25, 2018 and on DVD and Blu-ray on October 16, by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. It will include a bonus DVD set entitled, On The Way Presents: On The Set, consisting of behind the scenes featurettes that can also be featured on the Blu-ray version. It also includes animatics on the animated sequences in the film. Reception Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a rating of 51% based on reviews from 150 critics; the average rating is 6/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Almost a mix of The Three Stooges, Dumb and Dumber and Diary of a Wimpy Kid, On The Way makes it an unforgettable road trip adventure." Metacritic gives the film a score of 66 out of 100, based on reviews from 32 critics, indicating "mixed-or-average reviews". Accolades Kate McKinnon receives the Kids' Choice Award for Favorite Movie Actor and Seth MacFarlane receives the Teen Choice Award for Choice Summer Movie Star. Expanding franchise The film later spawns a television special entitled, Lost in London, released in 2019. Followed by a prequel, One Year Ago, in 2020. The prequel, it was followed by an animated series titled ''On The Way: The Animated Adventures'', that lasted on Fox from December 6, 2020 to May 20, 2035. Before the series' conclusion, it had gotten its own film On The Way: The Animated Movie, which is the last film in the film series. Prequel ''On The Way: One Year Ago'' is a 2020 American comedy film directed by Thor Freudenthal and produced by George Lucas and Shawn Levy. It is the second film in the On The Way franchise, and is the prequel of the first film. This is also the last live-action project of the franchise. The creator then later goes to work on On The Way: The Animated Adventures, an animated series based on the live-action films. It stars Grant Palmer, Thomas Barbusca, and Jacob Hopkins reprising their roles from the first film; with Amy Adams, Adam Levine, Rebel Wilson, and Kaley Cuoco as the prequel's characters. In the film, it shows how Gillan Karen and Jake Miller met Lawrence Walters, and takes place one year before the events of the first film. It also focuses on a former mayor who thinks of a big scheme to get re-elected. The film also features characters Flo Richard, portrayed by Jey Livings (who was to debut in the first film, but was chosen to be introduced later on) and Sherrie MacLayne, portrayed by Ariel Winter. It is set to release on May 1, 2020, by Columbia Pictures. Plot In 2017, Gillan Karen and Jake Miller live together in a treehouse. Meanwhile, Lawrence Walters gets off a bus from Prescott. The duo bump into him on their way back. After having an argument and apologize to each other from bumping into each other, they instantly become friends. Meanwhile, former mayor "Blue" Thomas plans a way to get re-elected. He plans a press conference, but his receptionist, Guntha, reminds him that his men quit after what happened. She thinks on announcing on the steps of City Hall. He gets up and kisses her for giving him that idea. Elsewhere, the Boys go to Stripes and get three Slush-Monkeys. After leaving the corner store, a reporter named Tess Ember asks them knowing the reason about the re-election of Mayor Thomas, in which they reply that they do not. Ashamed about this, she is trying to find a good story around town and the re-election is a good one she could fine. Apologizing for not getting anything for the story, Jake has her mark them down as supporters. After they leave, they discover an overweight girl getting chased by a dog and Lawrence helps her. During the chase, Gillan and Jake return with their shopping cart and help. Lawrence saves her and is revealed to be Flo Richard. The girl falls in love with him, then the duo take Lawrence off. At Gillan and Jake's treehouse, they give Lawrence advice about dating girls like Florence, after he was invited to dinner. That night, he brings flowers and a box of chocolates and comes in and meets her parents. Jake and Gillan eavesdrop on him to see how it goes. Some time later, Lawrence leaves the house and Flo kisses him and thanks him for the chocolates and flowers. Gillan and Jake say to Lawrence that he did good. The next day, the mayor makes his speech at City Hall and promises free pretzels if they re-elected him. Tess finds it suspicious of his contribution. With the Boys, Gillan and Jake look at the Castle Manor apartment. At Lawrence's curiosity why they are there, Jake hopes it goes out of business and they can live there. But Lawrence finds it impossible that it will, which leaves Jake to say that they will see. The next day, the votes overflow and Thomas and Guntha celebrate with tickets to Fiji, Oceania, after his campaign. Meanwhile, the Boys talk about their lives and the events of them and Gillan and Jake talk about tomorrow night on sneaking into Sherrie MacLayne's party, but Lawrence declines as he has a date with Flo, which makes them argue and end it by stop talking to each other. At Peter Piper Pizza, Lawrence talks about what happened today to Flo. She responds to always forgive them every step of the way (which was quoted from a television show she watched), which Lawrence takes the advice. At the party, Jake and Gillan invade the party with their dancing and incompetence. Sherrie then tricks them into a "Spice-off". After finishing respectively twelve bottles of hot sauce, she decides to put drugs into the last two bottles and gives them to the duo. After drinking them, the duo hallucinates their way back home. They wake up on the ground to find Lawrence standing in front of them. He apologizes for yesterday, so do the two for their argument. With Tess, she gets suspicious about the campaign and eavesdrops on the mayor and asks questions to get her story. She comes to the Boys for help. She takes them to City Hall for clues to find out Mayor Thomas' scheme. They break in and search for clues. Lawrence finds a notepad, which belongs to Guntha's, in the mayoral office. The Boys go find Tess, but notice Thomas and Guntha have caught her after coming back. The Boys hide and sneak out. They go to the window and overhear about his plan, which they plan to stop them. The next day, the re-election party is held at Thomas's mansion and Mayor Thomas and Guntha hope the plot will not fail. Unfortunately for them, the Boys came to thwart his plan, which leads to being taken hostage by Thomas and Guntha, after playing a recorded message both Jake and Gillan took after last night. But are saved by the police, which were called by Tess, who freed herself from the mayor's bedroom. Thomas and Guntha are arrested and Tess gets her story. The very next day, she thanks them and returns to New York. After she leaves, the Boys vowed never to let anything get in the way of their friendship. As they head to the treehouse, they see the apartment closed down, due to a rat infestation. Jake was right about it closing down. The Boys get their stuff to move in. In a post-credits scene, they have gotten all their stuff and Lawrence takes the Front Office for a laboratory. Jake reacts that he wanted that much space. Cast * Grant Palmer as Lawrence Walters ** Sean Giambrone as the voice of Lawrence * Thomas Barbusca as Jake Miller ** Xavier Mosley as the voice of Jake * Jacob Hopkins as Gillan Karen ** Tucker Albrizzi as the voice of Gillan * Amy Adams as Tess Ember * Adam Levine as Mayor "Blue" Thomas * Rebel Wilson as Guntha Von Brown * Kaley Cuoco as Jill; Tess' conscience. * Jey Livings as Flo Richard; an overweight teenage girl who falls in love with Lawrence. * Ariel Winter as Sherrie MacLayne; the spoiled member of the MacLayne family and is enemies with Jake. * Stephen Tobolowsky as Chalmer Phil; a clerk at the Stripes in the film and later works at a diner in the first film. Cameos include Julia Wong, Bobby Farrelly, Peter Farrelly, John Morris, Mike Cerrone, Henry Jackman, Charles B. Wessler and Joey McFarland as the party guest, as well as Sean Ryan Fox as the owner of the dog that chased Florence. Production Half of the scenes are filmed in Corpus Christi, Texas and the City Hall scenes at Sony Pictures Studios. The same technique to voice the Boys from the first film will be done again. Tony Gardner and his company Alterian, Inc. provides the fatsuit for Jey Livings for her scenes as the overweight Florence. The animation sequences will be again done by Mercury Filmworks. Tess' conscience Jill is animated through computer-animation by Rhythm and Hues. Music Theodore Shapiro composes the score, while with many songs such as "Livin' Thing" by Electric Light Orchestra, "American Pie" by Don McLean, "Cat Scratch Fever" by Ted Nugent, "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen, and "You Get What You Give" by New Radicals are featured in the film. Distribution Unlike the first film, Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures has no involvement in distributing, leading to Columbia to distribute the following films. Home media The film will release on Digital HD on July 14, and DVD and Blu-ray on August 4, by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Reception Critical response The film gets a 57% score on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 103 reviews, with an average rating of 6.3/10. The critical consensus reads: "A prequel releasing after the first movie has been done already, but On The Way: One Year Ago still shows a quirky backstory with the many surprises unveiled." Metacritic reports a 70 out of 100 rating, based on 38 reviews, indicating "mixed-or-average reviews." To the Big Top '''The plot of the story wasn't finished. '''''On The Way: To the Big Top was an American live action special of the On The Way franchise. This was to the second television special of On The Way. This follows the Boys going to the circus, plus on the same day they interfere with a man who they later discover to be the Ringmaster. Plot The Boys discover a poster on a billboard advertising a circus tonight. They run back to the treehouse to pay to get tickets, as they also bump into a man on their way back. After getting money for their tickets, they head for the ticket booth, but the employee says that they need an adult to get in. They later come back, disguised as a woman and successfully get inside. Before the show starts, the Ringmaster (who is the same person the Boys bumped into before) announces that there are some "technical difficulties" to the show. Not knowing he lied, the Boys sneak out of their seats and go to the other half of the tent, finding the Ringmaster telling the act to not do any mistakes or they get fired. Turning around, he discovers the Boys and decides to get revenge on them, by putting them in the circus. Excited being apart of the circus, the other performers warn them that after tonight's act, they are heading to Italy, Paris and New York, but Jake tells them they have traveled all the way to San Francisco and England. Which makes the performers sing about their predecessors, but they are still determined. However, they then change their minds of how dangerous and fearful it was. After the show, the others get on the train except the Boys, but are forced by the Ringmaster, who holds a gun at them, which make them get on the train. Viva Las Vegas This was to be the only time Florence and Chalmer do not make an appearance, although Florence would be mentioned. On The Way: Viva Las Vegas is an American live action special of the On The Way franchise. This was to be the "new" second television special of On The Way, produced by Regency Enterprises and Lucasfilm Ltd. This was also to be the last On The Way project produced by Regency. The special was going to release on September 25, 2019 on ABC, and was going to release six days later on DVD and Blu-ray by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment on October 1, 2019. This special takes place of the previous special and has Lance Chantiles-Wertz and Sean Ryan Fox remain as Lawrence and Gillan, respectively. This follows a new character, Sherrie, who goes on a trip to Las Vegas, which the Boys overheard and sneak on the trip. There, Sherrie must rescue her friend for ransom, but the Boys encounter the money and spend it on themselves. Plot The Boys decide to go on another trip, but have no clue where to go next. They later go into a local corner store for food for their trip. Before leaving, they hear Jake's old rival, Sherrie, on her phone calling her friend, but she gets call from a man who has her friend hostage. For her to live, she will need to come on to Las Vegas for ransom. Even though the Boys didn't her the call, they heard her say "Las Vegas". They wait for her to depart and they follow her to the airport. They soon caught up with her and sneak in the plane. Four hours later, the plane lands in Vegas and the Boys exit before Sherrie could and she saw them. She stops them and warns them to stay out of her way (especially Jake). At an abandoned hotel, the man who called Sherrie has her friend tied up on a chair and hopes for his ransom to come. Elsewhere, the Boys are distraught on having sour like on their first time in Vegas. Meanwhile, following the kidnapper's instructions, Sherrie enters Caesars Palace with a bag holding $664. She places it on the floor of the entrance and leaves the building. After she does, the kidnapper (later revealed as Andre Noir), frees her friend and she goes to the hotel as told by Andre. After departing, the Boys discover it while wandering the streets. They also discover the money (unaware it was for Andre) and spend it on themselves. They spent it on a hotel, a limo (with a limo driver) and three custom made tuxedos. Lawrence writes down everything they have spent on. Some time later, Sherrie gets a call from Andre that he did not get the bag. Sherrie became worried, but leaves her be, as he will be after the person or people who have it, unaware that he does not yet know that the Boys have it. Meanwhile with the Boys, they pay a band to play "Rock This Town" by Brian Setzer (which begins a traditionally animated dance around Vegas). It ends with Sherrie spotting them and wonder where they have gotten the tuxedos, but they keep it a secret, but she threatens to give them a beating if they do not, which makes them confess but forgot where they had gotten it and not mention the bag it was in. They then leave after their long night. Spying, Andre discovers the bag from Caesars Palace is with the Boys (when they were having the conversation with the girls as Gillan was hiding it behind his back). He follows them to their apartment, but looses them in traffic, a casino, etc. Later, the Boys are in their hotel room and think about staying a few days, then a knock on their door (thinking they did not ask for housekeeping or room service) makes them answer it, only to reveal Andre who enters their room and finds his bag of money, now all spent and replaced with notes of every idem they spent on. He later holds them hostage on the top of the roof, about to be hanged. Sherrie and Amy see them, which Andre tells Sherrie to come up. After coming up, she gets joined with them. Before they could be finished off, Amy had already called the police and arrest Andre, even the others live in the process. The next day, the Boys and girls leave Vegas on their next flight home, but Sherrie kicks them out due to what they did. Luckily, Lawrence still had a few dollars left for a taxi ride back to Corpus. Cast * Xavier Mosley as Jake * Lance Chantiles-Wertz as Lawrence * Sean Ryan Fox as Gillan * Ariel Winter as Sherrie MacLayne * Kiefer Sutherland as Andre Noir * Sarah Hyland as Amy * Brian Setzer as himself (cameo) Reel FX film series These films were supposed to be the third and fourth film for the franchise, but were scrapped after I had no ideas of what they'd be about. Home Save Home On The Way: Home Save Home was a 2023 American computer-animated action comedy film directed by Blue Sky Studios key person Steve Martino. The film is based on the On The Way franchise, and is the third film in the series, as well as being an the first animated film. All of the voice actors and actresses would have reprise their roles in the film, including a new character voiced by Nicholas Cage. It was set to release on April 14, 2023 Creator and voice of Jake, Xavier Mosley, wanted to make an animated film as the same reason he wanted to make the series. Premise A contractor tries to buy the Boys' home for land to build his luxury condominium, but they refuse and do whatever it takes to stop him. Cast * Sean Giambrone as Lawrence, the scientist and inventor of the Boys. * Xavier Mosley as Jake, the founder of the Boys. * Tucker Albrizzi as Gillan, the member of the Boys. * Nicholas Cage as Kenway Nick III, the contractor who plans to pave over Castle Manor. * Jey Livings as Florence Sara Richard, Florence's gluttonus girlfriend. * Stephen Tobolowsky as Chalmer Phil, principal and guidance counselor of Flower Bluff High. * Ariel Winter as Sherrie MacLayne, a student and slacker at the high school. * Ty Burrell as Todd MacLayne, Sherrie's father. * Ed O'Ross and Fred Tatasciore as Kenway's crew. Grey Griffin, Ava Acres, Kari Wahlgren, Carlos Alazraqui, Bill Farmer, Aziz Ansari and Carlos Saldanha provide additional voices. Partners in Crime II On The Way: Partners in Crime II was a 2029 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Reel FX Animation Studios for Columbia Pictures and Lucasfilm Ltd.. It was supposted to be the third and final installment in the On The Way computer-animated film series. The film serves as the sequel to On The Way: Partners in Crime. The film is directed by Brian Fee (director of Cars 3), with writing by Johnathan Goldstein. Henry Jackman, who composed the first live-action film, returns to compose the film. In the film, an evil scientist from Germany plans to destroy America with a giant space laser, so the Force plans to thwart his plan with the Boys alongside them. Xavier Mosley, Sean Giambrone, Tucker Albrizzi, Jey Livings and Ariel Winter would have reprise their roles from the first two films. Steve Martin would have returned from Partners in Crime and John Cena, Emily Mortimer and Nick Kroll would have joined the cast. Stephen Tobolowsky and Ty Burrell do not reprise their roles from the first two films. This would have been Tobolowsky's first On The Way film not to appear. The film was set to release on March 28, 2029 in the United States by Columbia Pictures. Cast * Xavier Mosley as Jake * Sean Giambrone as Lawrence * Tucker Albrizzi as Gillan * Nick Kroll as Professor Ubür VanCrunk * John Cena as Junior Agent James Kevin * Emily Mortimer as Agent Jennifer Whill * Steve Martin as Former Head Director Dale LaDoah * Seth Rogen as Current Head Director Mel Franklin * Jonah Hill as Agent Hal Thomas * Jey Livings as Florence Sara Richard * Ariel Winter as Sherrie MacLayne * Amy Poehler as Officer Gina LobowCategory:Cancelled Category:On The Way Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas Category:Scrapped projects